


Light Of My Sky, Sun Of My Heart

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: :D, And there's a titch of fluff of course, As their should be in all my fics, Because they be lovely!, Established Relationship, For tracionn, I don't see no plot here, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sex, Sexy Times, hooray!, inspired by a post, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas have a lovely, loving time. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of My Sky, Sun Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> Um. . . I don't share much smut, and haven't written much for a long, LONG while, sooo. . . *shuffles my feet nervously about* U///U
> 
> For tracionn, as they be lovely, and I was very muchly inspired by their Marlas Valentines post. So there we be. :)
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> ❤

God, his captain's lips were more than addicting. They were his life force for that moment, he only able to take small breaths here and there before having to go right back in, craving another taste, needing another fix of the now mad red lips.

He was so fixated on his lip appetite, that he barely noticed them undressing one another before their bed. Soon feeling himself nude, noting on one of his breaths,

"How are your pants still on?" he murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Martin's. His love just gives him the smallest smile as he looks up at him, his cheeks so very pink, making his freckles stand out beautifully.

"Your hand keeps coming back up whenever they reach down into my pants, dear."

"Hmm," Douglas hums, that hand going back in his partner's pants, squeezing his lovely plump bottom, "That's right. I just love feeling you everywhere I can." He demonstrates this as his hand comes up once again, firmly stroking up the ginger's side, running down all the way to his thigh just so, Martin shivering at the strong stroke of his lover's broad hand.

They return to their kissing once again, a bit more hunger behind the pecks, behind the nips, their breath coming out in little huffs as their hands roamed more and more.

Finally, Douglas begins pulling Martin's pants downwards, a long, soft drawn out moan spilling from his love's lips as he went on bended knee, pulling the long overdue garment all the way down to his toes, Martin's hands being placed on Douglas' shoulders as he carefully stepped out of the offending cloth.

Douglas sling shots them away from them, looking up at his lovely flushed Martin. Whose eyes are half lidded and pupils absolutely blown, whose hands have gone into Douglas' hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. . . Who was also very quite hard.

Douglas leans forward, kissing the top of each thigh, kissing upwards as he stands, leaving a little love bite here and there as he completely ignores Martin's need in favor of meeting his lover's lips, who happily reciprocated with a rough kiss, tongue invading, moaning away as he ground against Douglas' hip. The FO could only join him, moaning right along as he ground his own need into Martin's belly.

Soon, Douglas finds himself on the bed, Martin having somehow manhandled him there, Martin kneeling between his legs, Douglas automatically opening them wider for him. He leans down, kissing Douglas once more, hand trailing down until he had him lightly clasped, Douglas gasping away from those marvelous lips as he thrust lightly up into that hand, Martin kissing down his jaw, down his neck, all the way down to his nipple, sucking it into his mouth as his tongue laved lovingly at the little nub.

Quickly after that; Martin was gone. But just as swiftly was back, mystifying Douglas with his disappearing act. He spreads Douglas more, fingers trailing further downward, his wet, slick digits exploring, starting to open him slowly, gently, taking his time as Douglas pants, and moans and groans Martin's name softly, bucking up at those fingers filling him so perfectly, wanting more, wanting Martin, wanting to be one with his love for that little while. 

"Oh Martin, now, please, now. Now, now, now. . ." Douglas whimpers in a chant, perfectly well knowing he was pretty much begging for Martin to take him.

"Oh yes. God, yes, yes, yes." Martin chants back as he shuffles closer, holding himself up with one hand by Douglas' head as the other takes himself in hand, guiding himself into Douglas as he lay there, mouth slightly agape at being stretched further so slowly, eyes lovingly watching Martin as he unhurriedly slid his hard length forward, his captain looking right back with a look of absolute wonder. 

After such a leisurely push forward; Martin gives one final little thrust, being completely enveloped by Douglas, he nuzzling his face within the crook of Douglas neck, a litany of 'Douglas, oh  _God_ , Douglas' spilling forth.

Douglas holds him, hands running up and down his back, kissing where ever he could reach, appreciating that Martin was letting him adjust.

"Alright?" He murmurs into the ginger temple, kissing there right after as he brings a hand to those curls, gently running his nails along his scalp.

"Oh God, yes," Douglas smiles at this, "You feel, every time, just, just. . .  **Brilliant**."

"The feeling's mutual," Douglas rumbles, nipping lightly on Martin's cheek playfully, "It'd be more so if you started to move, darling." He says further, lightly arching against his lover.

So that's what Martin does. Holding himself up (but not too far away from Douglas), he pulls slowly out, pushing back in at the same languid pace, Douglas gasping at the movement, wanting more.

They quickly find a rhythm. Martin pushing and pulling, in and out, kissing as much as their breathing would allow, they gasping one another's air when apart, mouths being so very close, Douglas having wrapped a leg around his pilot, wanting him closer, wanting him deeper, just wanting and wanting, and  _needing_ as Martin began going faster and harder, looking to be needing just as much as Douglas did.

"Oh Martin, yes, God, yes." Douglas lowly moans, his hand sneaking in between their sweat slicked, flushed bodies, that hand wrapping around his need, just holding, not wanting this to end just yet, "Too close, too close." Douglas grumbles out, his free hand tangling a tad bit roughly in Martin's curls.

"Let go, just l-let go," Martin moans, his flushed, panting self looking to be on the brink himself, "And come with me." At that moment, he looks deep into Douglas' eyes as he gives one final hard thrust, eyes widening as Douglas feels him coming undone within him, short little gasps of Douglas' name partially forming, falling from those reddened lips.

It's what does Douglas in.

He can't help clenching his eyes shut as he arches against Martin, sensation taking over as he falls over the brink, a loud cry of nothing intelligible flowing from his mouth as he's lost. Lost within euphoria, lost within ecstasy. Lost within his love, Martin. . .

A few long, drawn out moments is when Douglas opens his eyes again, both of them still breathing heavy. Martin's lips are moving along Douglas' neck in resemblance of a kiss as he's flopped heavily aboard the broader frame, the older of the two feeling Martin softening, he beginning to slip out not due to his own accord.

Douglas shivers at the loss, a small gasp sounding out. 

He soon brings his hands up, gently taking hold of Martin's face in order to bestow as many kisses as he can to his freckled cheeks, Martin soon kissing tiredly back, soft declarations of love making it's way between lips meeting until the both of them began to doze.

They manage to make their way under the duvet, Martin making his usual home within Douglas's arms, head pillowed on his chest, both sighing in content at the others presence.

"Light of my sky. . ." Martin hums as he dozes away into slumber.

"Sun of my heart. . ." Douglas whispers back, placing a kiss in those ginger curls of his captain before he too joins Martin, and makes his way to dreamland as well.

**Author's Note:**

> And . . . there we be. I hope it was okay? For my first smut sharing for a long long while? Hmm? But yah, I do so hope you guys and gals, and all in between enjoyed my little fic. :)  
> I didn't want to be too descriptive (not that there's anything wrong with that at all, as I quite enjoy those fics as well ;D), but wanted to try a little something different. I think it kinda worked? Yes, no? Feedback is always lovely. :)
> 
> And if you wanna come say hullo, I'm a-drab-lunacy over at the tumblrs. 
> 
> Bye for now! 
> 
> ❤❤❤


End file.
